Consider it broken
by whitegraywolf
Summary: The village manwhore who has broken so many hearts will get what has been coming to him. Will Sasuke Uchiha finally get his heart broken, or will he break another heart?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Story: consider it broken. **

"Oh PIGGGGG! You cheated, You cheated!" the girl shouted, and pointed an accusing finger at the said blond, who was now giggling, while trying to drink her beer.

She gulped down a little bit of the beer, and glared at the pinked hair drunk, who was still boasting about her cheating, "I hate beer Sakura, Its gross. Who's idea was it to play this game anyway?"

She knew she made a terrible mistake coming here, when she heard the two Kunoichi 's voices echoed outside the door. She cursed inside for making Kairi making her go (more like forcing her to go.)

Kairi, her said teammate heard the wails from the girls, and beamed inside. _'it's going to be a great night!' _she thought to herself, not only was she having a night out with the girls, but she was having a night out with Akara Shirya. The overexcited brunette smiled together, "sound likes there having a fun time, without us. Come on, Akara!" She grabbed for the doorknob, and threw a glance over her shoulder to her roommate not budging an inch. She had an stubborn look on her face, well more like annoyance written over it. Her gray light eyes glaring daggers at her, reading I'm not going in there.

She opened the door, and beamed when a very drunken Tenten hugged her sloppily. "You came!" she chirped, and dragged the girl into the room. Tenten couldn't help but look past her to see a brooding white haired woman standing on Ino's porch. The bunned tomboy's jaw almost dropped, "no way, Akara came. How the hell you managed to pull that off!"

Kairi's face brightened up, "stole the keys to our apartment, and told her she owed me cause I cleaned her weapons the other day."

Tenten smiled, and giggled. Akara rolled her eyes, '_I should have tackled her, and stole back the keys."_

"well we are having a chugging game, and Ino is cheating!" the tomboy slurred her words, and got an declaring Hey! In the background from Ino.

"Sounds fun!" the brunette freckled woman chirped, and walked further in the room to where the ladies were at. She looked behind, and sighed putting her hands on her hips. "come on, Akara! You're already here, stop being a prude," she rolled her light hazel eyes.

Akara grunted, and stepped into the house earning a "holy shit! Akara came."

She just knew she this was an mistake, and she would regret.

-X-X-X

It was an hour into when Akara, and Kairi have came. Kairi was already drunk, giggling on the floor and rolling around like an idiot (well at least Akara thought that.) The white haired woman was still brooding in an armchair sipping her vodka straight.

Ino walked over, well more like stumbled over, "I still can't believe you came. You never come out with us girls." She patted Akara on the arm earning a jagged look from her. "How the hell can you drink that straight!" she said, amazed.

The girl ignored Ino, and just keep sipping her Vodka. Hopefully, if she drank a lot, she would forget that she didn't want to be here. The more booze she consumed, the thought still remained, and she was still cursing herself for coming.

She watched her best friend make a fool out of herself, dancing to some karaoke. Sakura Haruno was singing to breakeven, even know it was stumbled, and she forgot most of the words.

"Those aren't the words forehead! You suck at karaoke, " Ino flicked her long ponytail, and smirked watching the pink haired woman face scrunch up in annoyance. "better than you, Pig!" she screeched.

Kairi giggled at the two girls bickering, and sat on the arm of the arm chair Akara was sitting. "Isn't this so fun!" She beamed, and hummed to part of the song that was playing.

'_Ya watching your drunk ass be a drunk ass, Ino and Sakura getting on my last nerve, and watching Tenten eat peanuts in the corner laughing about god knows what to herself… great night," _ she rolled those pale eyes.

The two girls who were bickering about karaoke was the icing on the cake for Akara's nerves right now.

"Pig, shut up. I can sing better than you," she slurred her words.

"Whatever, forehead. At least my forehead doesn't look like I could land a football on it." Ino smirked, trying to get on her nerves.

Sakura huffed, "piss off! What about you're open for business legs!"

Ino eyes widened, and was taken back.

Tenten merely giggled, and continue eating her peanuts.

Kairi remained silent, but was almost going to laugh.

And well… Akara just didn't care.

"what the hell Sakura, I have only been with five guy! That is not that much," the blond huffed, trying to control her temper. "Wasn't you the one that sleep with Sasuke Uchiha a couple of night ago?"

Sakura smiled, "ya I did, it was amazing. We made love." She had stars in her eyes, and Akara almost gagged.

"Bullcrap, I got with him about a year ago. Sex was good, but he is the biggest asshole I have ever met. Kicked me out of bed, after we did it," Ino announced. Everyone could tell the underline hurt in her voice when she said it. "Guy is a manwhore, Sakura. He doesn't make love with people, he just fucks."

The bubblegum haired woman face dropped, when she heard the statement that Ino was kicked out of his bed after it happened. He did the same thing to her, but she looked past that. He had hadn't got ahold of her since, but it was Sasuke. He enjoyed his alone time, just need time to come along.

"Whatever," Sakura muttered, and sat on the floor. Everyone could tell she was hurt, but tried not to show it, and it didn't help she was drunk.

Kairi's face dropped to, and she moved closer to Sakura, and put an reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You are so pretty Sakura, Sasuke is just dumb to not see that."

"Thanks," she muttered again, this time her emerald eyes welded up.

Ino frowned, she knew she shouldn't have brought it up, but she just got so mad. She sat down where Sakura was, and cooed at her, "he is a heartless bastard, you deserve better, I deserved better. We don't need to be treated like that."

"but he cares about me," she said with emotionless voice, and starred down at the pink carpet.

"no, no, no he cares about himself, and his Uchiha man shaft," The blond argued. "I thought the same too, until he didn't talk to me ever again, and told me I was 'useful' at the time."

Sakura didn't say anything, but understood that would probably be her fate to.

Kairi gritted her teeth together, "Bastard… I wonder how he would feel if that happened to him?"

Ino raised an blond eyebrow, "what did you say?"

The brunette flicked back one of her breaded ponytails, "well you know, Sasuke getting his heart broken. It would be ironic if it happened to him."

Sakura laughed softly, "ha, Sasuke getting his heart broken. That is funny."

Ino kept looking at Kairi, and then smirked a devilish smile, " Ya it would, I would love to see him cry his little Uchiha heart out. Bastard deserves it."

Akara looked at the three girls on the carpet, and just continued to drink her booze. She did feel a little bad for their misfortune, but it was Sasuke. They loved him for years, and what did they think that one day he would wake up, and love them back. She knew Sasuke, since she was seven, and one thing she knew for sure about Sasuke, he doesn't love. Well at least not anymore.

Ino kept smirking, "we should find a girl, and have him fall for her. When he starts to love her, BAM! She will rip his poor little heart out."

Kairi nodded, "Ya, but who? Almost everyone in the village has been with him, or wants him? We have to find a girl who doesn't want him."

Ino nodded too, her and Sakura was out of the question since they already slept with him. Kairi was out to since, she was with Kiba, and Tenten had something going on with Neji. She sighed, and thought to herself for an instance, until the answer was right in her living room brooding. Kairi smiled at her thinking the same exalt thing.

They both turned their head to Akara, who was thinking to herself about training tomorrow to really notice the two girls starring at her.

She sipped her vodka, and noticed the stares, "what."

They both had huge smiles on their face, "Akara Shirya, you haven't been with Sasuke have you?"

The woman glared at the two, "hell no."

"and what's your opinion on Sasuke?" Kairi raised up from the ground, smirking.

"Dude is an ass," She said emotionlessly.

Ino raised up to, and helped Sakura up, "how would you feel if I offered you a deal?"

Akara raised a white eyebrow, "what kind of deal."

"well, I overheard from someone that you had a mission coming up to Suna. I know you hate the desert, and the sand. Let's just say if you do this… one thing. I take your mission for you," the blond was good, and Akara was tempted.

"What do I have to do," she said. One thing about Akara Shirya was that her pride was too much for her too not take a bet.

Ino smiled, and Sakura began to get the idea of Ino's game, "I want you to make Sasuke Uchiha want you, need you, and love you. When you complete this, break his heart like he broke ours."

'_Foolish foolish girls,'_ she gulped the rest of her vodka down, and sighed setting her glass down on the night stand.

She had a hard look on her face (much like she always doe) but something in her look had a hint of a challenge to it.

"Consider it broken."

**Hope you like it guys. More chapters to come! Working on painful emerald eyes! Love ya. **


	2. In the bar: part 1

**I do not own Naruto **

**Story: Consider it broken Chapter 2: In the bar. **

the bead of sweat rolled down his temple, as he blocked a piece of metal flying towards him. It made a clash noise, and dropped to the ground. Indeed it was hot out, and in 98 degree weather, it was a record high for the month of May in Konoha. It was no weather to be training in that was for sure, but here he was. The clothes on his body was completely soaked, and sagged on him. Any minute, he was thinking about striping off his soaked muscle shirt. It was being annoying, and sweat wasn't the best thing to smell.

He dodged another piece of metal that sruck a tree behind him. The heat was starting to get to him, and he was beganing to realize he was starting to slow down. _"_screw it," he muttered, and striped of his shirt carelessly throwing it aside. Another kunai almost hit him, and he jerked back in time. '_jeez naruto, at least let me take off my shirt before attacking me,'_ he thought. The blonde overactive teen ran out from a tree, and threw another that he easily bocked. He scanned Naruto, who was already shirtless, and seemed tired.

"keep blocking my attacks Teme," he smirked. "this heat is something." He stopped attacking him for a minute to whip off the sweat on his forehead. "I need a cold beer," he whined thinking about the coldness going down his throat.

"stop wining Naruto," Sasuke stated, and took a break himself sliding down a tree behind him.

"we have been sparring for two hours now, Im entitled to whine. It so freaking hot out! " He said in frustration. At least Sasuke could agree on that, and a cold beer did sound pretty good now.

"Im pretty excited for the bar tonight tho. Sai told me he invitied everyone!" Naruto smiled, and sat down lying back on the grass. He looked up at the clouds, and thought about the drunken fun night ahead.

"everyone," Sasuke muttered. "Im not going."

The blond sat up, "you have to go, please! it will be fun!"

The raven haired teenage shook his head thinking about a big crowd. A big crowd of annoying people, and don't forget about the fangirls. They were hard to deal with on a daily basis. he didn't want to go to a bar, try and enjoy a beer and get gawked at.

"Oh come on! you know you want to go. I'll pay for the drinks?" Naruto hoped he would take that bait.

he sighed, well he didn't have any plans tonight other than read some scrolls for a mission he was assigned. It did sound like a good idea, and Naruto was paying.. _' Im going to drink until I drop,' _he thought darkly. He would get drunk, and spend alot of naruto's money.

"Do you know who he all invitied?" the onyx eyed guy took a drink of water out of his water bottle.

"Me, you, Kakashi, Sakura, himself, Shikamaru.. well you know, everyone!" Naruto said.

Sasuke winced a little bit when he thought of Sakura. The night he slept with her was fresh in his mind, and he didn't want to think about it. He was drunk, and she just there. He didn't remember too many parts, but he did now that he did sleep with her. He was mentally slapping himself for it. first off, Sakura was his teammate, and a friend. he remembered back when she was 13, and was madly in love with him. he felt like he just pressed a rewind button to that, and now Sakura would act like that again. He sighed, if he wasn't drunk he probably would have said no, but she was touchy feeling with him. It didn't help she was whispering perverted stuff in his ear that his mental sense just was gone. Was he feeling bad, he slept with her? hell no, he got what he wanted, and that was that. It just sucked for Sakura, cause she knew she had feeling for him. But yet again Sasuke got with just about every girl in the village. He thought of it has some sort of game to him. Clearly, he was winning.

"I guess I go, but seriously if Sakura flirts with me when im drunk, get her away from me. I'm not dealing with that," he threw his hands up in frustration.

Naruto frowned, and wanted to say something to piss Sasuke off, but he said nothing. he knew it was wise for both of them. He hated seeing Sakura get hurt over and over again by Sasuke.

"So I take it, you are going to get drunk tonight," Naruto beamed. he actually kinda liked drunk sasuke. He talked more, and joked around a little with him. They both would check out girls at the bar together. They were like wing men, but Sasuke would always get the girl. Sometimes Naruto would get a cute girl, but never follow through with sleeping with her cause he didn't wanted to be protrayed like Sasuke.

X-X-X-X

Kairi was taking way to damn long in the bathroom. Akara was laying on the couch, holding her bladder in. She hated living with kairi sometimes, especially when she was getting ready to go out.

"hurry up, I need to use the toilet!" she growled, and was thinking about breaking the damn door down. Kairi always locked the door to the bathroom, and it frustrated Akara to no end sometimes.

"I'm almost done, I'm just putting my makeup on," she spat back at her. '_Stupid girl,' _the pale eyed teen thought, she was actually surprised that Kairi was going out to the bar tonight from the hangover she had today from yesterday.

Five minutes later Kairi appeared out of the bathroom to get shoved aside from a girl that really had to go. Akara exited the bathroom to find her teammate examining herself in the mirror. She wore a black halter top, with a jean mini- shirt. Anything that showed off her girly side she would wear. Her long breaded ponytail had a light pink ribbion weaved into it. She walked right up to mirror, and wiped off a smudge of eyeliner that smeared.

She smiled sweetly to herself, and found herself to be quite pretty today. Well, she was always beautiful and desired by many men, she only had a heart for Kiba, her boyfriend.

"Do you think Kiba will think I'm hot?" She threw a look at Akara, who was leaning against the door frame starring at her, "Sure," she muttered, and was getting frustrated about the time. It was already 11, and it was cutting into her drinking time.

"well, you ready to go," Akara leaned off the wall, and headed for the door.

"Not looking like that you are!" Kairi scrunched up her face. "you are trying to seduce a man, not go to battle with him."

The girl looked down at what she was wearing. Her trench beige coat that hide her stretchy black pants with her knee high military boots. She wear a muscle shirt under her coat, and I guess Kairi was right. She needed to actually dress sexy.. for once. She glarred at Kairi, who smiled, "I have the perfect thing for you to wear!"

X-X-X-X

The bar was pretty crowded much to Sasuke dislike as he slid into a booth in the back of the bar. Naruto sat across from him, while Kakashi sat beside him. Sai was up at the bartender trying to get drinks for everyone. The girls sat in the booth beside them, probably gossiping about something he really didn't care about.

He noticed Sakura was sitting in the booth with Ino. He was kinda of surprised she didn't come over when she saw him. His raven eyes locked on to her emerald eyes, but she looked away fast when she noticed he was glarring at her. Good for him tho, no Sakura problem.

Sai came back with the drinks, and huffed, "the nerve of that bartender asking me if I was gay!" He sat the round of shots in the middle of the table. Naruto burst out laughing, Kakashi beamed, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "I wonder what gave him that idea," Sai said annoyed, while taking a seat beside another. Sasuke smirked wider, "maybe its because of your tube top?" Naruto laughed out again, "good one Sasuke!"

Sai just ignored it, and took a shot.

An hour went by, and he felt himself get a little tipsy. He already took five shots, and his speech was getting slurred. Damn Booze, and him. Luckily, fangirls wasn't really bothering, and so was girls. Sakura walked over a little drunk, and snaked an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "this is a fun night!" obviously she was plastered, and couldn't really stand. Naruto was like her support system. On any other day Sakura got on his nerves, but her drunk was just something else. annoying as hell. He watched her try to sing a song on the intercom with naruto, but failing at the words. She was in middle of singing something, when she burst out staying, "you made it, you made it! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!"

She ran over to kairi giving her a big hug, and almost falling down. She laughed, "sorry I had to get Akara all dolled up," With that Naruto's mouth went agape, "damn you look good Akara!" Sai was looking at her, well looking at her curves more like it, and her chest. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see what the hell they were talking about, and his onxy eyes went wide.

Akara Shirya walked beside Kairi with a somewhat of an annoyed look on her off, she hated heels, and they were already killing her. Second off, she just got gawked at by every person in the bar. She was going to kill Kairi when she got home, she just knew it.

It was the first time anyone saw her in a dress, and what a dress it was. It was strapless black dress that hung to her curves. Her thighs were exposed in a most sexiest way, and the way her high- heeled knee leather boots made her hips more curvy. She simple was breath taking. Her hair was long and wavy with her short choppy bangs straightened. Thick eye liner rimmed her eyes making her eyes stand out more. Sakura was gawking now, but smirked when she knew why she was dressed like this. _'come on girl, ball is in your court,'_ she thought, and looked over at Sasuke who was starring at her. He was know starring at her exposed leg when she walked up to the booth he was sitting in.

"You mind if I sit with you guys, girl's booth is full," she sighed. Akara threw a glance at the drunk girls, and thought it would be better this way anyways. Sai just starred, and so did Kakashi. "Sure!" Naruto chirped in. Kakashi got up, and excused himself to go get more drinks making the seat next to Sasuke open.

"You look good, " Sai complimented her when she sat down, and she said a short thanks to him.

"ya, I don't think I ever seen you like this," Naruto smiled, but he like the idea that she was being socialable for once in her life. Sasuke felt his body stiffened when her arm brushed up against him. He defiantly didn't like the way she looked right now, it made his blood pressure rise. He had never been with Akara, but right now he wanted to know what it would be like. He shook that idea when she grabbed for his drink, "what you drinking, Uchiha."

"Rum Straight," he muttered, and adjusted himself in the seat. He could have sworn that she moved closer to him, but she just wanted his drink. She took a gulp of it, "good stuff." He watched her glossed lips go to the glass, and he couldn't help but think about how pouty they looked right now. Akara set it back down, and threw him a curious look, "could you get me a drink, same?" With that Sasuke shook his thought and nodded, and grunted "whatver." He was glad he got up when he did cause he was getting a good angle of her breast when she leaned over. _'not good,'_ he thought. He was surprised she had a very good body, since it was always under her baggy clothes. It was tempting, but he shook that idea again. This was Akara, the girl he didn't really like at all. She was cold, and emotionless like him, but he hated that she was strong. If he dueled her, he would have a hard time with that, and Sasuke Uchiha was not getting beat by a girl. Out of all the girls, he did somewhat respect her cause she was strong, and above all not annoying.

He got back with her drink, and of coarse a drink for him. She muttered a quick thanks, and gulped the whole thing down. She was on nerve right now, due to the fact she was dressed right now, and well she was trying to seduce a guy. Akara didn't know actually how to seduce a guy, and of all guys Sasuke.

Kairi was drunk.. again. She was grinding her hips on Kiba on the dance floor, and looking like she could barely stand let alone dance. Akara sighed thinking about taking her home again drunk. It was hard enough to get her to bed, when she babbled like an idoit and was hyper. "Damn it," She cursed taking another shot. She could feel herself getting a little too drunk. Kairi walked over, and plobbed down on Akara's lap.

"Akara!" She said in a singing tone, and wrapped her arms around her neck, "best friend in the whole wide world!" She snuggled up to her neck making the guys pay close attention to them. "Get the hell off of me, your making us look like lesbians," Akara grunted, and tryed to pull her arms off her neck. her brain was little fuzzy right now, and kairi pouted while shoving her to the right to have room. Akara felt an hot body next to her, and her pale eyes widened to see Sasuke looking back at her. She had her hand on this thigh to support herself from the shove. 'Baka, you almost made me hit this dobe beside me!" She snarled.

Sasuke grunted at the word, and hiss at her to get her hand off his thigh. "Don't worry Uchiha, I didn't like touching you," Akara rolled her eyes, and adjusted herself in the booth making a little space for her and Sasuke.

"Burn!" naruto yelled in a drunk state. "for once a girl doesn't want to touch you."

"hn," he grunted, and took a gulp of his rum. He didn't care, of coarse not. but some reason he was annoyed.

"that is weird cause all the other girls i talk to want to touch me. maybe you are a lesbian," Sasuke stated.

Akara said emotionless "Im not a lesbian and just cause I don't want to get with you doesn't make me one. I just have good taste."

The raven haired teen felt an annoyed feeling arise in him. he wasn't used to a girl not into him. It was weird.

"tsk. whatever you say lesbian," with that he got up to get a drink. She followed him to the bartender.

"i'm not a lesbian," she spat to him, and he looked over his shoulder. The brunette bartender ran a look down her body, and snapped outtta of it, when she glarred at him.

"It would be a shame if you were," the bartender smirked, and noticed her bare exposed neck.

"I'm not," she stated, and put her hands on her hips. "Uchiha just pissed cause i don't want in his overused pants."

"Hn" he said back. "who said I wanted you?"

"well.. .I dont know!" she was getting worked up, and that was not like her. "I'll prove to you, I'm not." with that she leaned over the counter grabbing the bartender shirt. She brought him to her, and crashed her lips on his. The guy kissed her back, and she couldn't help putting her tongue in his mouth, and biting his lip that Sasuke could see. All Sasuke could think about was if that was him, and then a jealous vibe surged through him. He left the girl making out with the guy, and he was pissed. _'Oh kool Akara, piss off the guy that you are trying to seduce!'_ her inner self told her. But one thing was for sure, Sasuke wanted to drink more, and forget about what he just saw because for some reason he never felt like decking a guy so bad for kissing a girl. A girl that didn't want him.

**hope you like it! :3**


End file.
